2011
2011 is the year the 9th and 10th Generations joined Morning Musume, S/mileage added new members, and Takahashi Ai, Maeda Yuuka and Ogawa Saki graduated Hello! Project. Members sub-members introduction]] *January 2: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon join Morning Musume as the 9th generation. *January 7: Fukumura Mizuki finishes training within Hello Pro Egg. *January 28: Dream Morning Musume is formed. *January 17: Mori Saki graduates from Hello Pro Egg. *January 31: Furukawa Konatsu graduates from Hello Pro Egg. *March 27: Lilpri disbands. *March 9: Kitahara Sayaka, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami graduate from Hello Pro Egg. *April 5: Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers is formed. *April 17: SI☆NA disbands. *April 18: Saho Akari graduates from Hello Pro Egg. *June 19: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Taguchi Natsumi join Hello Pro Egg. *June 20: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, and Ogawa Rena join Hello Pro Egg. *August 14: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, and Tamura Meimi join S/mileage as sub-members. *August 27: Ogawa Saki graduates from S/mileage and Hello! Project. *September 9: Kosuga Fuyuka leaves S/mileage. *September 29: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka join Morning Musume as the 10th Generation. *September 30: **Takahashi Ai graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. **Niigaki Risa becomes leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *September ?: Nagasawa Wakana leaves Hello Pro Egg. *October 7: Reborn Eleven is formed. *October 16: S/mileage sub-members become full members. *October 17: Reborn Eleven disbands. *November 12: Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura join Hello Pro Egg. *December 31: Maeda Yuuka graduates from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Singles - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku]] - Please Miniskirt Postwoman!]] *January 25: Romantic Ukare Mode - Okai Chisato *January 26: Seishun no Serenade - Mano Erina *February 2: Zassou no Uta - Buono! *February 9: Short Cut - S/mileage *February 23: Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute *March 2: Heroine ni Narou ka! - Berryz Koubou *April 6: Maji Desu ka Ska! - Morning Musume *April 27: Koi ni Booing Buu! - S/mileage *May 25: Momoiro Sparkling - ℃-ute *June 4: Ai no Dangan - Berryz Koubou *June 15: Only you - Morning Musume *June 29: My Days for You - Mano Erina *July 20: Natsu Dakara! - Buono! *August 3: Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage *August 10: Aa, Yo ga Akeru - Berryz Koubou *September 7: Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute *September 14: Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Morning Musume *September 17: Seishun Gekijou - BeriKyuu *September 28: Tachiagirl - S/mileage *October 8: Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ - Reborn Eleven *November 9: Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - BeriKyuu (debut) *November 16: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello! Project Mobekimasu *December 21: **Makeruna Wasshoi! - Bekimasu **Carina Notte - Kopink *December 28: Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage Digital Singles - Manatsu no Kousen]] - Furusato]] - LOVE Namida Iro]] - Akai Nikkichou]] *January 24: Romantic Ukare Mode - Okai Chisato *January 26: **Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Takahashi Ai **Onegai Miwaku no Target - Niigaki Risa **Koi no Hana - Niigaki Risa **Kousui - Niigaki Risa **Furusato - Niigaki Risa **Manatsu no Kousen - Niigaki Risa **LOVE Namida Iro - Niigaki Risa **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa **Manatsu no Kousen - Tanaka Reina *February 16: **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Tanaka Reina **Koi no Hana - Tanaka Reina **Furusato - Suzuki Airi *March 2: **LOVE Namida Iro - Takahashi Ai **Onegai Miwaku no Target - Tanaka Reina **Kousui - Tanaka Reina **Furusato - Natsuyaki Miyabi **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Yajima Maimi *March 30: **Akai Nikkichou - Takahashi Ai **dearest. - Takahashi Ai **Furusato - Takahashi Ai **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Tsugunaga Momoko **Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tsugunaga Momoko **Kousui - Tsugunaga Momoko **Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Natsuyaki Miyabi **LOVE Namida Iro - Natsuyaki Miyabi **Akai Nikkichou - Sugaya Risako **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Sugaya Risako **LOVE Namida Iro - Sugaya Risako **Kousui - Yajima Maimi **Akai Nikkichou - Suzuki Airi **Furusato - Okai Chisato Albums - 12, Smart]] *January 12: Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 2 - , Sugaya Risako *January 26: Jiā Jiāyóu! Dà Xiǎo Jiě - Dà Xiǎo Jiě *March 30: ⑦ Berryz Times - Berryz Koubou *April 6: Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ - ℃-ute *April 20: Dorimusu ① - Dream Morning Musume (debut) *August 10: partenza - Buono! *October 12: 12, Smart - Morning Musume *December 7: Petit Best 12 - Hello! Project DVDs - Real Kakurenbo Final]] - Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~]] - AI loves you I love AI]] - Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~]] , Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa - Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken]] - a rainy day]] - Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011]] - Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~]] ;January *January 7: **Bijo Gaku Vol.3 & Vol.4 **Real Kakurenbo Final - Mitsui Aika *January 12: SAKI - Shimizu Saki *January 26: Mittsi - Mitsui Aika ;February *February 1: Bijo Gaku Vol.5 & Vol.6 *February 5: Hidamari - Nakajima Saki *February 9: Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~ (DVD) - Berryz Koubou *February 12: Le Soleil - Sugaya Risako *February 16: **Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou Blu-ray Disc - Berryz Koubou **S/mileage no Music V Collection ① - S/mileage *February 23: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (DVD) - Morning Musume **NATURAL&COOL - Natsuyaki Miyabi ;March *March 2: **Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata - Berryz Koubou **Ayaka - Wada Ayaka **Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.3 *March 6: Momo Play♡ - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 9: Bijo Gaku Vol.7 & Vol.8 *March 13: attracted - Tanaka Reina *March 20: homey - Michishige Sayumi *March 27: Kaifuu - Yajima Maimi ;April *April 3: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.36 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.37 *April 13: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ - Morning Musume *April 20: AI loves you I love AI (DVD) - Takahashi Ai *April 24: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.38 *April 27: **Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live (DVD) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live (DVD) - Hello! Project ;May *May 10: Bijo Gaku Vol.9 & Vol.10 *May 11: Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~ (Blu-ray) - Berryz Koubou *May 17: **Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato **Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ - Fukumura Mizuki *May 18: **AI loves you I love AI (Blu-ray) - Takahashi Ai **Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ Kanzenban (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project ;June *June 9: Bijo Gaku Vol.11 *June 14: Mizuiro - Hagiwara Mai *June 16: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.4 *June 18: Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *June 20: Bijo Gaku Vol.12 *June 22: **From Days - Mano Erina **Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! *June 29: S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (Blu-ray) - S/mileage ;July *July 13: **℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (DVD) - ℃-ute, S/mileage **Kibun Tenkan (DVD) - Suzuki Airi *July 27: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (DVD) - Morning Musume *July 20: Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (DVD) - Berryz Koubou *July 30: Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ - Suzuki Kanon ;August *August 3: **℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (Blu-ray) - ℃-ute, S/mileage **Natsu Karada (DVD) - Suzuki Airi *August 9: Bijo Gaku Vol.13 *August 10: Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (Blu-ray) - Berryz Koubou *August 13: Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ - Ikuta Erina *August 17: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ⑤ - Berryz Koubou *August 24: S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" - S/mileage *August 30: a foggy doll - Yajima Maimi *August 31: **Kibun Tenkan (Blu-ray) - Suzuki Airi **Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ - Sayashi Riho ;September *September 3: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.39 *September 7: **Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken - Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa **Natsu Karada (Blu-ray) - Suzuki Airi *September 14: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.5 *September 21: **Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ - Mano Erina **S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ - S/mileage **Love Love Love (DVD) - Takahashi Ai *September 25: Morning Musume Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Memorial *September 28: **Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD - Morning Musume **℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Spring ~Chou! Chou WONDERFUL Tour~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *September 29: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.40 *September 30: a rainy day - Yajima Maimi ;October *October 19: Love Love Love (Blu-ray) - Takahashi Ai ;November *November 2: Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume Blu-ray Disc - Morning Musume *November 9: Mano Erina 10th Single Release Event Mano Sonata ~Red Sensation~ - Mano Erina *November 12: Imagine classic - Yajima Maimi *November 17: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.6 *November 30: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - ℃-ute ;December *December 7: Buono! Live Tour 2011summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! *December 9: IMP.GIRL - Okai Chisato *December 21: **Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 - Morning Musume **Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 - Berryz Koubou **℃-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 - ℃-ute **Mano Erina Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 - Mano Erina **S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 - S/mileage **S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ - S/mileage *December 23: **Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ - Tsugunaga Momoko **one day in autumn - Kumai Yurina *December 28: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume Concerts ]] ]] *January 3 - January 23: Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *January 5 - January 23: Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *February 11 - February 20: Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *March 3 - June 5: Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *March 5 - March 6: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~Kiss me Aishiteru~ *April 3 - June 26: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *April 16 - June 25: ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *April 23 - May 29: Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ *April 30 - July 2: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *May 28 - June 11: Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ *June 12: S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *July 16 - August 14: **Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ **Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *August 20 - August 28: Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *September 3 - September 30: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 10 - October 8: S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *September 11: Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *October 22 - December 25: Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *November 23: Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 Publications - Shimizu Saki]] *January 1: Hello! Project DIGITAL BOOKS Vol.75 Michishige Sayumi - Michishige Sayumi *January 12: Shimizu Saki - Shimizu Saki *January 26: Aika - Mitsui Aika *February 25: Wada Ayaka 16 - Wada Ayaka *March 3: Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK - Berryz Koubou *March 28: LOVE NO.10 - Takahashi Ai *April 21: Hello! Channel Vol.4 *May 23: Meguru Haru - Suzuki Airi *June 23: OASIS - Suzuki Airi *July 12: Hello! Channel Vol.5 *July 15: W SAKI - Nakajima Saki *August 9: Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX - 9ki Mem wo Mukaete - Morning Musume *August 27: Sayashi Riho - Sayashi Riho *September 23: Hello! Channel Vol.6 *September 30: Ai Ai Ai - Takahashi Ai *December 19: Hello! Channel Vol.7 Other *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 7th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 13th anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 4th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 7th anniversary *April 4: S/mileage's Formation 2nd anniversary *May 26: S/mileage's Major Debut 1st anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 6th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 14th anniversary Category:2011